


The Small Spoon

by SamuelJames



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stays the night at Nolan's for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Small Spoon  
> Pairing: Nolan Ross/Jack Porter  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Jack stays the night at Nolan's for the first time.  
> Notes: Written for five acts.  
> Disclaimer: Revenge is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Nolan can't possibly go to sleep with Jack Porter in his bed. He's safe here but Nolan wants to protect him all the same. They're still so new but Nolan has never been happier. Other men and women have thrown themselves at him with dollar signs in their eyes but Jack is different, Jack has no agenda. The sheet is pulled back a little and Nolan can't help staring at Jack's muscled back and shoulders. Jack turns his head and catches him staring.

"Can't you sleep?"

"Not really. I know Tyler isn't a threat any more but I feel like I should stand guard. A small disclaimer though, Jack, physical confrontations are not my strong point."

Jack smiles and turns to face him. "This place is like Fort Knox since the incident. If anyone gets in we'll fight them together. Go to sleep, Nolan. You can't stare at me all night, it's creepy."

He doesn't tell Jack that he could happily look at him for hours. Instead he kisses him again, still amazed that he can do this now. Jack returns his affections eagerly, throwing his leg across Nolan's and pushing his tongue into Nolan's mouth. Nolan lets his hands wander and tweaks one of Jack's nipples.

"You are sure about this, Jack?"

"Yes. You really have to ask when my hand is on your ass?"

Nolan laughs. "It's still a big deal for some people. I've witnessed the occasional freak out and denial. I know you wouldn't mess me around but I had to check."

Jack rolls onto his back pulling Nolan on top of him. "I want this, want you, want to experience more than blowjobs with you. I owe you, Nolan, and you've never once tried to take advantage. You just patiently waited till I fell for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. I get it. You'll still be here when I wake up. I'm not that nice, Jack, only to people I care about and that's a very select group."

Jack kisses him softly. "In that case I'm glad I made the cut."

"You're at the top of that list, Jack."

Jack clearly doesn't know how to respond to that.

"You don't have to say anything. Just kiss me again."

Nolan closes his eyes when his lips meet Jack's and when, a few minutes later, Jack slides from underneath him, Nolan turns onto his side. Jack curls up behind him and throws his arm across him making it easy for Nolan to safely fall asleep.


End file.
